Una vida sin Voldemort
by LikiLoko
Summary: En un mundo donde Lord Voldemort no existe, un grupo de cuatro chicos empiezan sus estudios en el colegio Hogwarts de magia y hechizeria. Sigue las aventuras de Los Merodeadores 2 y de sus amigos.
1. Chapter 1

**1-** **Harry James Potter Evans y Regulus Sirius Black McKinnon**

Era 1 de septiembre de 1991 y en una habitación del Valle de Godric un chico de pelo azabache muy revuelto se despertaba lentamente cuando unos rayos de sol entraban por la ventana. Abrió los ojos perezosamente, ojos de un color verde esmeralda, y se ponía las gafas. Harry era un acopia de su padre pero con los ojos de su madre. Su nombre Harry James Potter Evans.

Estaba en un cuarto bastante grande con las paredes pintadas de un verde clarito, las cuales tenían posters del equipo de quidditch de Chudley Cannon. Se levantó y se metió a la ducha, cundo salió se dirigió a la cocina. Allí estaban su madre, Lily Potter (Evans), su padre, James Potter (Cornamenta), su tío, Remus Lupin (Lunático), su padrino, Sirius Black (Canuto), su tía, Marlene Black (McKinnon) y su primo, Regulus Black.

Su primo Regulus, que aunque no eran primos de verdad se consideraban primos, bueno, más que eso se consideraban hermanos. Era un acopia de Sirius, era un poco más pálido y los ojos los tenia marrones en vez de grises. Su nombre Regulus Sirius Black McKinnon. Regulus se parecía a Sirius tanto como Harry a James.

\- Por fin te levantaste - le dijo su madre.

\- Es que no podemos llegar tarde o perderemos el tren - dijo sentándose a desayunar.

\- Bueno - empezó Remus -, ¿en qué casa vais a estar?

\- Gryffindor - dijeron los dos a la vez.

\- Donde habitan los valientes de corazón… - empezó Harry.

\- …Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad… - continúo Regulus.

\- …Casa de los valientes, caballerosos… - dijo James.

\- …Gran osadía, carácter y temple son tus mejores cualidades… - corroboro Sirius.

\- …Eres capaz de todo por defender en lo que crees, y nunca te das por vencido… - dijo Remus.

\- …También eres capaz de romper las reglas si es necesario, y te encantan los retos; mientras más difíciles, mejor… - se unió Lily.

\- …Te atreves a lo que la mayoría no se atreve, y generalmente sales bien cuando te enfrentas a un problema… - verifico Marlene.

\- …En cada obstáculo ves una oportunidad para demostrar quién eres realmente. - terminaron los 7 a la vez.

Terminaron de desayunar y se fueron a la estación de King Cross. Al llegar cogieron dos carritos y subieron los baúles. Primero pasaron Lily y Marlene la barrera, luego Sirius y Regulus, seguidos de James y Harry y finalmente Remus. El andén 9 ¾ estaba lleno de familias despidiéndose y amigo reencontrándose. Remus, Sirius y James se llevaron a Harry y Regulus a una esquina.

\- Escuchar chicos - dijo Remus -, iréis a Hogwarts y allí aréis bromas ¿verdad?

\- Pues claro - dijeron los dos con sonrisas traviesas.

\- Entonces necesitareis nuestras herramientas de merodeador - dijo Sirius.

\- ¿Cuáles? - pregunto Harry entusiasmado.

\- Para ti Harry esto - dijo James sacando un paquete -, es la capa invisible que lleva generaciones pasándose de padres a hijos y de madres a hijas.

\- Como mola - dijeron Harry y Regulus.

\- Y para los dos el mapa del merodeador - Dijo Sirius sacando un trozo de pergamino viejo -, se abre así.

Remus saco la varita, la apoyo contra el pergamino y dijo _«Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas»_ el mapa se abrió. En le ponía _«Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, los proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos se enorgullecen en presentar el Mapa del Merodeador»_. Y apareció un mapa de Hogwarts, en el despacho del director había un cartelito que decía _«Albus Dumbledore»_.

\- Wow - fue lo único que los chicos pudieron decir.

\- Lo sabemos - dijeron los adultos.

\- Bien, para cerrarlo decir esto - Remus toco con la varita el mapa -: _«travesura realizada»_

Harry se guardó la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa del Merodeador y se dirigieron hacia adonde estaban Lily y Marlene. Le dieron un beso a cada una.

\- Bien chicos pasarlo bien - dijo Lily.

\- Y no os metáis en muchos líos - continuo Marlene.

\- Por favor estáis hablando de los hijos, ahijados y sobrinos de los Merodeadores - se defendieron los dos.

\- Por eso decimos en muchos, no en ninguno - admitió esta.

Los Merodeadores, Harry y Regulus soltaron una carcajada. Cuando consiguieron calmarse se despidieron de Remus, Sirius y James. Subieron a él tren se despidieron hasta que el tren se puso en marcha y la estación desapareció.

\- Vamos a buscar un compartimento vacío - dijo Harry mientras se despeinaban el pelo.

\- Si vamos - respondió Regulus.

Y así los dos empezaron a recorrer el tren en busca de un compartimento vacío. Aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitieran estaban con los nervios a flor de piel. Miedo de defraudar a sus padres por no quedar en Gryffindor, miedo de quedar en Slythering, miedo de no ser tan buenos como sus madres, miedo de suspender y sobre todo miedo de no hacer amigos. Al final encontraron un compartimento vacío y entraron.


	2. Chapter 2

2- **Ronald Bilius Weasley Prewett, Neville Frank Longbottom Smith y Hermione Jaen Granger Dogers**

Se sentaron unos enfrente del otro, Harry miraba la capa de invisibilidad y Regulus el mapa del Merodeador. Los dos estaban maravillados por los objetos que tenían entre manos. Ellos pensaban que seguramente eran muy escasos o únicos. Estaban en completo silencio.

\- Harry he estado pensando - dijo Regulus.

\- ¿Tu? ¿Pensando? Venga ya - dijo muerto de la risa.

\- ¡Oye! - dijo pegándole un puñetazo amigable.

\- Está bien… Está bien… Te escucho.

\- Pues bien, he estado pensando en lo que nos dijeron nuestros padres. Sobre lo de crear los merodeadores 2. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Pues… es buena idea no. Haber… yo sería Cornamenta como mi padre. Y tu Canuto como el tuyo.

\- Ósea que nos faltan Lunático y Colagusano - dijo pensando -, Lunático tiene que ser el que parezca bueno pero no lo sea. Y Colagusano el leal y miedica.

\- Eso, Lunático el cerebro oculto y Colagusano que nos siga a todas partes.

\- Eso si los dos tienen que tener gracia…

\- …buenas ideas…

\- …buenos con la varita…

\- …que no les de miedo meterse en problemas…

\- …y ¡que sean divertidos! - terminaron los dos a la vez.

Se miraron con sonrisas cómplices y la puerta del compartimento se abrió. Harry escondió la capa detrás de él y Regulus cerro el mapa. Quien había abierto la puerta era un chico pelirrojo, tenía su misma edad. los chicos lo reconocieron de inmediato, era Ron Weasley, sus padres eran muy amigos y ellos eran como primos.

\- ¿Me puedo sentar? Todo está lleno.

\- Claro - dijo Regulus.

\- Ron, no te hemos visto en el ande - le dijo Harry..

\- Es que casi llegamos tarde - contesto mientras de ponia un poco rojo.

Se quedaron hablando de quidditch, del verano, de sus vidas y de Hogwarts. Parecia que  
Ron tenia miedo de defraudar a su familia por no quedar en Gryffindor, ya que sus padres y sus cinco hermanos mayoores también habían quedado allí.

\- Fred me ha dicho que hay que pasar una prueba muy dolorosa para que te selecciones para una casa - dijo asustado.

Se quedó sorprendido cuando Harry y Regulus empezaron a rodar por el suelo sujetándose la tripa de la risa. Parecía que nunca iban a parar, pasaron 15 minutos y seguían igual.

\- ¿Se puede saber que es tan gracioso? - pregunto un poco enfadado.

\- Te ha tomado el pelo - dijo Harry.

\- Es verdad, solo te tienes que poner un sombrero que te dice a qué casa vas a ir - termino Regulus.

\- Pues voy a matar a Fred - se dijo para sí mismo.

Estaba tan rojo como su cabello, siguieron hablando sobre las casa y sobre el castillo. Que asignaturas se les daban bien y cuáles no. Paso la señora del carrito y Regulus y Harry compitió por ver quién se lo compraba antes. Ron solo los contemplaba asombrado por el dineral que tenían, bueno él sabía que los Potter y los Black junto a los Malfoy y Lestrange eran las familias mágicas más ricas del mundo. Y los envidiaba porque su familia era de las más pobres. Cuando volvieron traían el contenido del carrito y le a Ron un montón de cosas. Él se les quedo mirando sorprendido.

\- ¿No comes o qué? - le pregunto Harry.

\- ¿Qué te sorprende tanto? Somos primos, y la familia comparte - añadió Regulus mientras Harry asentía dándole la razón.

\- Oye Ron - le llamo Harry -, ¿como está Ginny?

Ginny era la hermana pequeña de Ron, tenía un año menos que ello. Harry y ella siempre se habían llevado muy, lo que había ocasionada bromas por parte de Regulus y los gemelos Weasley. La verdad es que a Harry siempre le había parecido guapa, pero se trataban como primos.

\- ¿Qué pasa Harry? - dijo en tono burlón Regulus - ¿es que están preocupado por tu novia?

\- Pero que dices, yo soy un alma libre - dijo en una muy buena imitacion de su padrino Sirius.

La puerta del compartimente se abrió de nuevo, pero esta vez era una chica de pelo abultado y un chico de cara redonda. La chica entro y pregunto:

\- Alguien ha visto un sapo Neville - dijo señalando al chico que la acompañaba - lo ha perdido.

\- ¿Es este? - pregunto Regulus sacándolo de debajo del asiento.

\- ¡Trevor! - dijo cogiéndolo.

\- Por cierto soy Hermione Granger - dijo dándole la mano a Harry.

\- Harry Potter - respondió.

\- Regulus Black - dándole también la mano.

\- Ron Weasley - dijo estirando su mano.

\- Hola yo soy Neville Longbottom - dijo sonriendo, pero sin soltar a su sapo.

De repente la puerta se abrió dando un portazo, era un chico rubio muy pálido y dos gorilas franqueándolo, parecían guardaespaldas. El rubio mira a cada persona del compartimento y luego volteo hacia Harry y Regulus.

\- Vosotros sois Potter y Black ¿no? - pregunto con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- Si - dijeron los dos a la vez.

\- Yo soy Draco Malfoy, ello Crabbe y Goyle- dijo estirando su mano -, os puedo ayudar a encontrar unas buenas amistades.

Harry y Regulus se miraron, ya sabían quién iba a ser su víctima número uno. Y ya sabían la broma perfecta. Luego voltearon a verle y se cruzaron de brazos sonriendo.

\- Ya sabemos con quién tenemos que juntarnos y con quien no - empezó Harry sonriendo.

\- Asique vete y déjanos en paz - termino Regulus también sonriendo.

\- Mala elección - dijo Draco, luego se giró y les dijo a sus gorilas - aquí solo hay escoria, vámonos.

\- Nos vemos luego Quejicus - dijeron Harry y Regulus antes de cerrar la puerta en las narices a los otros.

\- ¿Por qué sonreís? - pregunto curioso Ron.

\- Nada… nada… solo que le vamos a enseñar con quien no debe meterse - respondió Regulus sonriendo.

Se pusieron las túnicas del colegio, siguieron hablando hasta que llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade cogieron sus cosas y salieron los cinco del compartimento. Harry y Regulus saludaron a Hagrid ya que el semi-gigante era amigo de la familia y se dirigieron hacia los botes. Harry, Regulus, Ron y Neville se metieron en uno y Hermione se fue con unas chicas en otro. Estaban por la mitad de lago cuando Harry y Regulus se miraron con sonrisas iguales.

\- Diez galeones a que no te atreves a saltar - dijeron los dos a la vez y sus sonrisas se ensancharon.

\- ¡Hecho! - dijeron.

Chocaron las manos y se pusieron de pie llamando la atención de todos los demás. Se quitaron la capa y saltaron a la vez dejando a todos los demás estupefactos. Sacaron la cabeza del agua y se miraron. Después girando hacia la barca y extendieron una mano, Ron cogió la de Harry y Neville la de Regulus. Al segundo después estaban también en el agua mientras Harry y Regulus se partían de risa. Estaba claro que los otros dos no se lo esperaban, todos los demás también reían por las caras de los dos. Unos tentáculos los cogieron y los devolvieron a la barca. Era el Calamar gigante, sus padres les habían hablado de él.

Siguieron navegando, Neville y Ron tiritaban de frio mientras Harry y Regulus seguían riendo. Cuando desembarcaron los dos tuvieron que soportar la charla de Hagrid, aunque se veía que él también estaba sonriendo. Cuando se fue se miraron sonriendo y dijeron a la vez.

\- ¡Me debes diez galeones!

Se intercambiaron las monedas y fueron con el resto de los alumnos. Hagrid los conto y se  
hacia una gran puerta, la puerta principal de Hogwarts. Levanto una de sus enormes manos y  
llamo tres veces.


	3. Chapter 3

**3- El Sombrero Seleccionador.**

La gran puerta se abrió, dejando ver a una mujer que Harry y Regulus muy bien por la historias de Los Merodeadores. Una bruja alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Tenía un rostro muy severo, era la profesora McGonagall. La profesora de Transformaciones, jefa de la casa de Gryffindor y subdirectora de Hogwarts.

\- Los de primer año profesora - le indico Hagrid.

\- Está bien Hagrid, yo me ocupo desde aquí.

Hagrid se fue hacia el Gran Comedor y los de primero fueron dirigidos a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron allí, más cerca unos de otros de lo que estaban acostumbrados, mirando con nerviosismo a su alrededor. Todos menos Harry y Regulus que charlaban tranquilamente.

\- Bienvenidos a Hogwarts —dijo la profesora McGonagall—. El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrará dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupéis vuestros lugares en el Gran Comedor deberéis ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La Selección es una ceremonia muy importante porque, mientras estéis aquí, vuestras casas serán como vuestra familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que os toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaréis el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque.

»La Ceremonia de Selección tendrá lugar dentro de pocos minutos, frente al resto del colegio. Os sugiero que, mientras esperáis, os arregléis lo mejor posible.

Se giró hacia Regulus, Harry, Ron y Neville que seguían empapados. Se acercó a ellos y les pregunto:

\- ¿Y a vosotros cuatro que os pasado?

\- Pues vera profesora… - empezó Harry.

\- … lo que nos ha pasado… - dijo Regulus.

\- … es que nos hemos caído al intentar subir a la barca - terminaron los dos a la vez con caras de no haber roto nunca un plato.

\- Ya claro… se lo comunicare a vuestro padres, nadar en pleno lago está prohibido.

\- Espere profesora - la retuvo Regulus.

\- Fuimos nosotros - dijo Harry -, nosotros nos tiramos y luego les tiramos a ellos.

\- Así que no les castigue - rogo Regulus -, solo a nosotros dos, por favor…

\- Está bien por esta vez- contesto mirándolos con una mirada severa.

Y se fue de la habitación dejando a los aterrados niños atrás. Volvió después de un rato y dirigió a los alumnos al Gran Comedor. El Gran Comedor estaba abarrotado de gente que hablaba muy excitada. Pero en cuanto entraron las conversaciones se fueron apagando hasta quedar en un silencio solo roto por sus propios pasos. La profesora McGonagall se adelantó y coloco un taburete y encima un sombrero bastante viejo. El sombrero abrió una ranura en la parte de abajo y empezó a cantar.

Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,

pero no juzgues por lo que ves.

Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar

un sombrero más inteligente que yo.

Puedes tener bombines negros,

sombreros altos y elegantes.

Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts

y puedo superar a todos.

No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza

que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver.

Así que pruébame y te diré

dónde debes estar.

Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,

donde habitan los valientes.

Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad

ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor.

La mesa de los leones que junto a la profesora McGonagall estallo en sonoros vítores y silbidos por haber sido nombrado. Los alumnos de séptimo que eran los mayores juntaron sus varitas e hicieron aparecer una cabeza de león gigante que rugió muy fuerte.

Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff

donde son justos y leales.

Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff

de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado.

Ahora jue la mesa de los tejones junto a la profesora Sprout los que vitorearon y aplaudieron ante apellido de su fundadora. Los de séptimo imitando a los de Gryffindor juntaron sus varitas e hicieron aparecer cada uno un tejón que recorrieron toda la mesa y luego al juntarse formaron la palabra Hufflepuff.

O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,

Si tienes una mente dispuesta,

porque los de inteligencia y erudición

siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes.

Fue el turno de los agilas de vitorear por el nombramiento la fundadora de su casa de aplaudir y vitorear. Mientras el profesor Flitwick el jefe de esa casa hacia salir fuegos artificiales de su varita que se agruparon formando un águila que dio una vuelta por todo el Gran Comedor.

O tal vez en Slytherin

harás tus verdaderos amigos.

Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio

para lograr sus fines.

Las serpientes hicieron lo mismo que las otras tres casas, pero en vez de hacer aparecer un león, tejones y un águila. Los alumnos de séptimo hicieron aparecer la cabeza de Salazar Slytherin su fundador desde las tiniebla, mientras el profesor Slughorn aplaudía a sus alumnos satisfecho.

¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!

¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!

Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga).

Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante.

Todo el comedor estalló en aplausos cuando el sombrero terminó su canción. Éste se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas y luego se quedó rígido otra vez. La profesora McGonagall se adelantó con un gran rollo de pergamino.

\- Cuando yo os llame, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen - dijo -. ¡Abbott, Hannah!

Una niña de rostro rosado y trenzas rubias salió de la fila, se puso el sombrero, que la tapó hasta los ojos, y se sentó. Un momento de pausa.

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! - gritó el sombrero.

La mesa de la derecha aplaudió mientras Hannah iba a sentarse con los de Hufflepuff. El fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludaba con alegría a la niña.

\- ¡Black, Regulus!

Regulus se adelantó hasta el taburete con una postura arrogante. Antes de ponerse el sombrero se giró hacia Harry que grito:

\- ¡Buena suerte, Canuto!

Luego fue oscuridad totas, el sombrero no le dejaba ver nada, entonces una vocecita hablo en su oído.

\- Un Black, hacía tiempo que no había un Black en Hogwarts. A ver… ¿dónde te pondré?

«En Gryffindor, por favor… en Gryffindor, por favor…» pensaba todo el rato.

\- Así que quieres estar en Gryffindor ¿he? Seguro que no quieres estar en Slytherin, tienes talento para esa casa. Si lo tienes tan claro. ¡GRYFFINDOR! - grito para todo el comedor.

Le quitaron el sombrero, se bajó del taburete con una sonrisa arrogante. Había logrado lo que quería desde pequeño, están el Gryffindor como sus padres. Al pasar por al lado de Harry chocaron las manos sobre las cabezas.

\- Bien hecho Canuto - le felicito Harry.

\- Gracias y suerte - le respondió.

Se dirigió hacia la mesa de los leones y sentó al lado de los gemelos Weasley. Que le saludaban y le felicitaban por estar en Gryffindor.

\- ¡Bones, Susan!

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF! - gritó otra vez el sombrero, y Susan se apresuró a sentarse al lado de Hannah.

\- ¡Boot, Terry!

\- ¡RAVENCLAW!

La segunda mesa a la izquierda aplaudió esta vez. Varios Ravenclaws se levantaron para estrechar la mano de Terry, mientras se reunía con ellos. Brocklehurst, Mandy también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Brown, Lavender resultó la primera nueva Gryffindor, en la mesa más alejada de la izquierda, que estalló en vivas. Bulstrode, Millicent fue a Slytherin.

\- ¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!

\- ¡HUFFLEPUFF!

\- Finnigan, Seamus. - El muchacho de cabello arenoso, que estaba al lado de Harry en la fila, estuvo sentado un minuto entero, antes de que el sombrero lo declarara un Gryffindor.

\- Granger, Hermione.

Hermione casi corrió hasta el taburete y se puso el sombrero, muy nerviosa.

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR! - gritó el sombrero.

Cuando Neville Longbottom, el chico que perdía su sapo, fue llamado, se tropezó con el taburete. El sombrero tardó un largo rato en decidirse. Cuando finalmente gritó:

\- ¡GRYFFINDOR!, - Neville salió corriendo, todavía con el sombrero puesto y tuvo que devolverlo, entre las risas de todos, a MacDougal, Morag.

Malfoy se adelantó al oír su nombre y de inmediato obtuvo su deseo: el sombrero apenas tocó su cabeza y gritó: ¡SLYTHERIN! Malfoy fue a reunirse con sus amigos Crabbe y Goyle, con aire de satisfacción. Ya no quedaba mucha gente. Moon... Nott... Parkinson... Después unas gemelas, Patil y Patil... Más tarde Perks, Sally-Anne... y, finalmente:

\- ¡Potter; Harry!

Harry se dirigió muy seguro de sí mismo hacia el taburete. Estaba seguro de que iba a estar en Gryffindor, o si no podía pedirle al sombrero que le pusiera allí. Eso se lo había dicho Sirius a Regulus y a él, dijo que casi le pusieron el Slytherin, pero se negó.

\- Mm - dijo una vocecita en su oreja -. Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de valor, lo veo. Tampoco la mente es mala. Hay talento, oh vaya, sí, y una buena disposición para probarse a sí mismo, esto es muy interesante... Entonces, ¿dónde te pondré?

Harry se aferró a los bordes del taburete y pensó: «En Slytherin no, en Slytherin no».

\- En Slytherin no, ¿eh? - dijo la vocecita -. ¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser muy grande, sabes, lo tienes todo en tu cabeza y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacia la grandeza. No hay dudas, ¿verdad? Bueno, si estás seguro, mejor que seas ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Harry se levantó con una sonrisa del taburete con una sonrisa de arrogancia, la misma que Regulus. Le entrego el sombrero a la profesora McGonagall mientras Regulus gritaba:

\- ¡Bien hecho Cornamenta! - desde la mesa de Gryffindor.

Los profesores palidecieron al escuchar esos apodos, sabían muy bien a quienes pertenecían. A nada más y nada menos que a Los Merodeadores, y encima Regulus y Harry eran hijos de dos de ellos. Pero la más blanca de todos era la profesora McGonagall, que se imaginaba los dolores de cabeza y noches sin dormir que le tocarían vivir. Pero en cambio el profesor Dumbledore sonreía feliz, recordaba a esos traviesos chicos. Los más alborotadores que hubieran pisado alguna vez el colegio de Hogwarts de magia y hechicería, siempre le habían caído muy bien.

Harry se dirigió hacia la mesa de los leones que le ovacionaban, mientras él y Regulus hacían tontas reverencias. Consiguiendo las risas de tres casas, mientras los Slytherin los miraban enfadados.

Y ya quedaban solamente tres alumnos para seleccionar. A Turpin, Lisa le tocó Ravenclaw, y después le llegó el turno a Ron. Tenía una palidez verdosa. Un segundo más tarde, el sombrero gritó: ¡GRYFFINDOR!

Harry y Regulus aplaudieron con fuerza, junto con los demás, mientras que Ron se desplomaba en la silla más próxima. Estaban felices de que hubiera conseguido entrar en Gryffindor porque en verdad querían que entrara a formar parte de Los Merodeadores II.

\- Bien hecho, Ron, excelente - dijo pomposamente Percy Weasley, por encima de Harry, mientras que Zabini, Blaise era seleccionado para Slytherin. La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino y se llevó el Sombrero Seleccionador.

Albus Dumbledore se había puesto de pie. Miraba con expresión radiante a los alumnos, con los brazos muy abiertos, como si nada pudiera gustarle más que verlos allí.

\- ¡Bienvenidos! - dijo -. ¡Bienvenidos a un año nuevo en Hogwarts! Antes de comenzar nuestro banquete, quiero deciros unas pocas palabras. Y aquí están, ¡Papanatas! ¡Llorones! ¡Baratijas! ¡Pellizco!... ¡Muchas gracias!

Harry y Regulus rieron junto a los gemelos Weasley, Dumbledore era tal y como se lo habían descrito sus padres. Se miraron con sonrisas cómplices, estaban deseando que llegara mañana para hacer su primera broma de verdad. Querían estrenarse en Hogwarts a lo grande y que supieran quienes eran, Los Merodeadores II.

Comieron lo que pudieron, al final los últimos en quedar comiendo fueron Ron y Regulus, que comía tanto como Sirius. Tras terminar los postres toda la comida desapareció y Harry tuvo que pegarle a Regulus en la cabeza para que dejara de quejarse. El profesor Dumbledore se puso nuevamente de pie. Todo el salón permaneció en silencio.

\- Ejem... sólo unas pocas palabras más, ahora que todos hemos comido y bebido. Tengo unos pocos anuncios que haceros para el comienzo del año.

»Los de primer año debéis tener en cuenta que los bosques del área del castillo están prohibidos para todos los alumnos. Y unos pocos de nuestros antiguos alumnos también deberán recordarlo.

Los ojos relucientes de Dumbledore apuntaron en dirección a los gemelos Weasley y luego hacia Harry y Regulus, estaba seguro de que serían como sus padres.

\- El señor Filch, el celador, me ha pedido que os recuerde que no debéis hacer magia en los recreos ni en los pasillos.

»Las pruebas de quidditch tendrán lugar en la segunda semana del curso. Los que estén interesados en jugar para los equipos de sus casas, deben ponerse en contacto con la señora Hooch. ¡Y ahora, antes de que vayamos a acostarnos, cantemos la canción del colegio! - exclamó Dumbledore. Las sonrisas de los otros profesores se habían vuelto algo forzadas.

Dumbledore agitó su varita, como si tratara de atrapar una mosca, y una larga tira dorada apareció, se elevó sobre las mesas, se agitó como una serpiente y se transformó en palabras.

\- ¡Que cada uno elija su melodía favorita! - dijo Dumbledore -. ¡Y allá vamos!

Y todo el colegio vociferó:

Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hogwarts,

enséñanos algo, por favor.

Aun que seamos viejos y calvos

o jóvenes con rodillas sucias,

nuestras mentes pueden ser llenadas

con algunas materias interesantes.

Porque ahora están vacías y llenas de aire,

pulgas muertas y un poco de pelusa.

Así que enséñanos cosas que valga la pena saber,

haz que recordemos lo que olvidamos,

hazlo lo mejor que puedas, nosotros haremos el resto,

y aprenderemos hasta que nuestros cerebros se consuman.

Cada uno terminó la canción en tiempos diferentes. Al final, sólo los gemelos Weasley, Regulus y Harry seguían cantando, con la melodía de una lenta marcha fúnebre. Regulus y Harry estaban seguros de que se llevarían muy bien con ellos y que los ayudarían en algunas bromas. Dumbledore los dirigió hasta las últimas palabras, con su varita y, cuando terminaron, fue uno de los que aplaudió con más entusiasmo.

\- ¡Ah, la música! - dijo, enjugándose los ojos -. ¡Una magia más allá de todo lo que hacemos aquí! Y ahora, es hora de ir a la cama. ¡Salid al trote!

Los de primer año de Gryffindor siguieron a Percy a través de grupos bulliciosos, salieron del Gran Comedor y subieron por la escalera de mármol. Estaban tan dormidos que ni se sorprendieron al ver que la gente de los retratos, a lo largo de los pasillos, susurraba y los señalaba al pasar; o cuando Percy en dos oportunidades los hizo pasar por puertas ocultas detrás de paneles corredizos y tapices que colgaban de las paredes. Subieron más escaleras, bostezando y arrastrando los pies y, cuando comenzaban a preguntarse cuánto tiempo más deberían seguir, se detuvieron súbitamente.

Unos bastones flotaban en el aire, por encima de ellos, y cuando Percy se acercó comenzaron a caer contra él.

\- Peeves - susurró Percy a los de primer año -. Es un duende, lo que en las películas llaman poltergeist. - Levantó la voz - : Peeves, aparece.

La respuesta fue un ruido fuerte y grosero, como si se desinflara un globo.

\- ¿Quieres que vaya a buscar al Barón Sanguinario?

Se produjo un chasquido y un hombrecito, con ojos oscuros y perversos y una boca ancha, apareció, flotando en el aire con las piernas cruzadas y empuñando los bastones.

\- ¡Oooooh! - dijo, con un maligno cacareo - . ¡Los horribles novatos! ¡Qué divertido!

De pronto se abalanzó sobre ellos. Todos se agacharon. Los miro a todos y cada uno de ellos, su mirada se detuvo en Harry y Regulus que sonreían arrogantes, y también sonrió.

\- Valla… valla... otro Potter y otro Black - dijo feliz - esto se va a hacerse más divertido ahora.

\- Vete, Peeves, o el Barón se enterará de esto. ¡Lo digo en serio! - gritó enfadado Percy.

Al final del pasillo colgaba un retrato de una mujer muy gorda, con un vestido de seda rosa.

\- ¿Santo y seña? —preguntó.

\- Caput draconis —dijo Percy, y el retrato se balanceó hacia delante y dejó ver un agujero redondo en la pared. Todos se amontonaron para pasar (Neville necesitó ayuda) y se encontraron en la sala común de Gryffindor; una habitación redonda y acogedora, llena de cómodos sillones.

Percy condujo a las niñas a través de una puerta, hacia sus dormitorios, y a los niños por otra puerta. Al final de una escalera de caracol (era evidente que estaban en una de las torres) encontraron, por fin, sus camas, seis camas con cuatro postes cada una y cortinas de terciopelo rojo oscuro. Sus baúles ya estaban allí. Demasiado cansados para conversar, se pusieron sus pijamas y se metieron en la cama.

Se cogieron las camas así desde la puerta de izquierda a derecha: Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Regulus Black, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Dean Thomas. Harry espero hasta que todos se durmieron para girarse hacia Regulus que seguía despierto.

\- Harry, ¿Qué te pasa? - pregunto.

\- Nada - mintió.

\- Harry, te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que algo te da vueltas en la cabeza.

\- Regulus, ¿te puedo contar una cosa? - pregunto dudoso.

\- Lo que sea hermano.

\- Es que… el Sombrero Seleccionador casi me pone en Slytherin - dijo con la cabeza gacha.

Regulus se levantó de su cama y se sentó en la de Harry. Respiro unas cuantas veces, comprendía a Harry. A él le había pasado exactamente lo mismo y se sentía igual.

\- Harry escúchame, eso de igual - empezó -, ahora somos Gryffindor. Lo que el sombrero dijera da igual.

\- Y… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Pues… porque a mí me ha pasado lo mismo - contesto con una sonrisa triste.

\- Gracias.

\- De nada. para algo están los hermanos.

Se levantó y se volvió a tumbar en su cama. Los dos se sentían mejor al haber contado lo que les había pasado.

\- Buenas noches Cornamenta.

\- Buenas noches Canuto.

Y después de eso los dos se quedaron dormidos inmediatamente. Este había sido un día muy largo y de muchas emociones.


	4. Chapter 4

**4-** **Los Vociferadores**

A la mañana siguiente el primero en levantarse fue Harry, se levantó, cogió ropa y se metió al baño a ducharse. Después de 15 minutos salió y como todavía era pronto decidió ir a la Sala Común. Esta estaba totalmente dormida menos por una persona que estaba sentada en una butaca cerca del fuego. Se acercó a ella y se dio cuenta de que Hermione Granger. Estaba dormida y tenía un enorme libro en las manos. Se lo quito y lo puso en la mesa, luego se acercó a ella y la movió un poco para despertarla.

\- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunto frotándose los ojos.

\- Hermione, ¿Por qué estas dormida en la Sala Común? - pregunto Harry curioso.

\- Es que anoche no podía dormir.

\- ¿Por los nervios?

\- Si, por eso y porque tengo miedo de no hacer amigos - dijo tímidamente.

\- Hey… por eso no te preocupes - le dijo amablemente Harry - Regulus y yo y ate consideramos una amiga.

\- ¿Es serio? - pregunto, a lo que Harry asintió - muchas gracias.

Se abalanzó sobre el para abrazarlo y los dos cayeron al suelo. Se empezaron a reír y después de un rato se separaron. Hermione estaba muy roja.

\- L-lo si-siento mucho - dijo con voz entre cortada.

\- Va… da igual ha sido muy divertido - dijo sonriendo - ve a vestirte te espero para ir a desayunar, si quieres.

\- Muchas gracias.

Y salió disparada hacia la habitación de las chicas y Harry hacia el de los chicos. Lo que vio allí le hizo reírse aún más. Dean, Seamus y Neville ya se habían despertado. En cambio, Regulus y Ron seguían profundamente dormidos. Ron tenía la cabeza colgando por un lado de la cama y Regulus estaba esta caído en el suelo de una forma rara.

\- Harry lo hemos intentado de todas las maneras, pero no se despiertan - dijo Neville.

\- No te preocupes, tengo un plan.

Los otros tres se acercaron curiosos Harry les conto el plan a lo que los otros estuvieron de acuerdo. Seamus, Neville y Dean se fueron a sus posiciones mientras Harry se acercaba a Regulus y Ron. Apunto a Regulus con la varita y dijo:

\- _Aguamenti_ \- un chorro de agua salió de la punta de la varita y el dio en toda la cara.

\- _Levicorpus_ \- dijo apuntando a Ron.

Quedo colgado de un tobillo y luego callo otra vez en la cama. Los dos se levantaron y al ver a Harry riéndose fueron a por él. Harry salió corriendo de la habitación, cruzo la Sala Común que estaba totalmente vacía y atravesó el retrato de la Dama Gorda. Corrió por los pasillos seguido por Regulus y Ron, no había nadie en los pasillos, todos estaban en el Gran Comedor desayunado. Bajaron por las escaleras de mármol y atravesaron el vestíbulo. Harry giro a la izquierda y atravesó la puerta del Gran Comedor, los otros lo siguieron sin tener idea de adonde iban. En cuanto Harry entro corriendo pero sonriendo burlonamente Neville, Seamus y Dean levantaron las cámaras de fotos que Harry le había dado y se prepararon. Tras 20 segundos llegaron Regulus y Ron que persiguieron por todo el Gran Comedor hasta quedar en el centro donde Harry se desplomo en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa. Ahí fue donde se dieron cuenta de donde estaban, la gente les señalaba y se reían de ello. Se miraron y se fijaron de que iban en pijama y que Regulus estaba mojado. Se sonrojaron tanto como el pelo de Ron, el Gran Comedor siguió riendo hasta que McGonagall los mando callar.

\- Señor Black, señor Weasley, que forma es esta de bajar a desayunar - les reprocho, mientras Harry detrás de ella asentía seriamente, aunque se notaba que hacia esfuerzos para no reír -, se le restara 10 puntos a cada uno. Ah… y señor Potter por hacerles la broma se le descontaran 5 puntos menos a Gryffindor. Ahora váyanse a cambiar.

Ron y Regulus salieron rojos como tomates hacia la torre de Gryffindor para cambiarse. Harry se aproximó hacia la mesa de los leones y se sentó al lado de Hermione. Que estaba sonriendo aunque un poco triste.

\- Siento no haberte esperado - le pidió disculpas -, es que quería darte una sorpresa - dijo sonriendo -. ¿Y qué te ha gustado?

\- ¿Esto era por mí? - pregunto incrédula.

\- Pues claro, como esta mañana estabas triste quería alegrarte - le dijo.

\- Me ha encantado.

Harry se hacerco a Neville y le pidio una foto. En la foto se veia a Harry entrar en el Gran Comedor seguido por un Regulus mojado y un Ron enfadado, y luego dando vueltas por todos lados. Fue a su mochila saco un trozo pergamino y escribio:

 _Esta a sido la broma numero 1º de Los Merodeadores II. Todavía nos falta reclutar a Lunático y a Colagusano, aunque ya sabemos a quienes queremos para que entren en el grupo. Bueno... esta a sido una broma particular mía a Ron Weasley y a Regulus, en la que me han ayudado los otras compañeros de habitación._ Os adjunto una foto.

 _¡Saludos familia! H. J. P. E._

 _P.D.: No se si lo sabeis pero estamos en Gryffindor._

Empezaron a desayunar y a los 5 minutos llegaron Regulus y Ron que se sentaron al lado de Harry. Justo cuando llegaba el correo, distinguieron la lechuza de la familia Potter y de la familia Black. Cada una se posó delante de sus respectivos dueños. Las dos traínas sobres rojos. Regulus y Harry se sonrieron.

\- ¿Por qué sonreís? - pregunto asombrado Ron -, pero si son vociferadores.

\- Es que nos lo esperábamos - dijeron a la vez -, ¿cuál abrimos primero? - pregunto Harry.

\- El tuyo que tu madre es pelirroja y grita más - le contesto relajado Regulus.

\- Espera, te apuesto 20 Galeones a que mi madre grita más que la tuya - le reto Harry.

\- Acepto - dijo dándole la mano.

Harry le cogió el sobre rojo a la lechuza que hecho a volar. Respiro dos veces y luego lo abrio con cuidado, el sobre se elevó en el aire. Los gritos de la señora Potter ya altos de por sí, eran 100 veces más altos.

\- ¡HARRY JAMES POTTER EVANS! - grito el sobre - ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE METERTE EN PLENO LAGO?! NI SIQUIERA HABIAS PISADO EL COLEGIO Y YA ESTABAIS HACIENDO DE LAS VUESTRAS, SI REGULUS TU TAMPOCO TE LIBRAS.

A estas alturas ya todo se había enterado de que los que habían recibido los vociferadores eran Harry y Regulus. Pero todos se asombraban al ver los relajados que estaban los dos.

\- ¡IMAGINATE MI SORPRESA Y LA DE TU PADRE AL RECIBIR ESTA MAÑANA UNA CARTA DE LA PROFESORA MCGONAGALL DICIENDO QUE TU Y REGULUS HABIAS SALTADO AL LAGO EN PLENO RECORRIDO! Y ENCIMA TIRANDO TAMBIAEN A OTROS DOS ALUMNOS, HEMOS TENIDO QUE IR ESTA MAÑANA A DISCULPARNOS CON LOS SEÑORES WEASLEY Y LOS SEÑORES LONGBOTTOM. YA VERAS CUANDO VENGAS A CASA… VAS A ESTAR CASTIGADO… NUNCA JAMAS NADIE HABIA HECHO NADA PARECIDO - se escuchó un « _Yo también lo hice con Canuto, Lunático y Colagusano._ » que generó unas cuantas risas -. Ah… y felicidades por estar en Gryffindor a los dos, vuestros padres y Remus se pasaron media hora saltando por toda la casa para celebrarlo - dijo con un tono de voz mucho más bajo.

Todos estaban asustados por el tono de voz de los gritos de la señora Potter. Bueno, todos menos Harry y Regulus que estaban acostumbrados. Tras decir la última frase el sobre cayó al suelo y empezó a incendiarse. Súper tranquilo y con una sonrisa burlona Harry se giró a hacia Regulus que sonreía igual.

\- Te toca - dijo feliz.

Regulus cogió su sobre y la lechuza salió volando. Respiro una vez y lo abrio, ya intuía lo que le tocaba, sabía muy bien como era su madre.

\- ¡REGULUS SIRIUS BLACK MCKINNON! - empezó la voz de la señora Black - ¡¿COMO NARICES SE OS OCURRIO LA "BRILLANTE" IDEA A HARRY Y A TI DE SALTAR EN MEDIO DEL LAGO?! HE TENIDO QUE IR CON LILY Y JAMES A CASA DE LOS SEÑORES WEALEY Y LOS SEÑORES LONGBOTTOM A DISCURPARME, NO SABES LA VERGÜENZA QUE HE TENIDO QUE PASAR. LA CULPA DE TODO ESTO LO TIENEN LOS ESTUPIDOS GENES DE MERODEADOR DE VUESTROS PADRES - se oyó un « _¡Hey! A nosotros no nos echéis la culpa_ » de parte se los Merodeadores -, PERO VOSOTROS NO OS VAIS A LIBRAR. ¡REGULUS EN CUANTO LLEGUES A CASA VAS A ESTAR CASTIGADO! LILY Y YO HEMOS LLEGADO A UN ACUERDO SOBRE VUESTROS CASTIGOS. - bajo el tono de voz mucho más y dijo - ¡Estamos muy orgulloso de que los dos estéis en Gryffindor! Los Merodeadores están preparando una fiesta para celebrarlo en navidades.

Harry volvió a sacar la carta y la modifico:

 _Está a sido la broma numero 1º de Los Merodeadores II. Todavía nos falta reclutar a Lunático y a Colagusano, aunque ya sabemos a quienes queremos para que entren en el grupo. Bueno... está ha sido una broma particular mía a Ron Weasley y a Regulus, en la que me han ayudado los otras compañeros de habitación._ Os adjunto una foto.

 _¡Saludos familia! H. J. P. E._

 _P.D.: No sé si lo sabéis pero estamos en Gryffindor.  
_ _P.D. 2:_ _Recibimos los vociferadores._

Este sobre como el anterior se cayó al suelo y empezó a arder. Ninguno de los presentes salió de su asombro hasta que Harry Regulus se levantaron de sus asientos tranquilamente.

\- Me debes diez Galeones Canuto, mi madre ha gritado más que la tuya - dijo feliz Harry.

\- ¡Eso no es verdad! - se quejó Regulus.

\- Sabes que tengo razón, tú conoces a mi madre.

\- Cierto. Bueno… está bien tu ganas Cornamenta - dijo pasándole los 20 Galeones de la apuesta.

Y así los dos salieron del Gran Comedor dejando a todos los demás muchos más sorprendidos. Ninguno sabia porque estaban tan tranquilos, si a ellos los hubieran enviado unos vociferadores así estarían asustásemos y avergonzadísimos. Y no haciendo apuestas por que madre grita más. Esos dos deben estar acostumbrados a cosas así pensaron la mayoría. Mientras la profesora McGonagall sonreía levemente feliz por saber que su ex-alumna favorita y su amiga no hubieran cambiado. Y de que supieran manejar a Los Merodeadores como ella nunca supo hacerlo.


	5. Chapter 5

**5 -** **Lyall Remus Lupin Smith**

Se dirigieron a la lechucería a enviar la carta a sus padres. Estaban hablando sobre los vociferadores, los dos sabían que recibirían uno por meterse en el lago en medio recorrido. Eso sin contar que tiraron a dos compañeros más. Cuando llegaron a ese tema los dos estaban totalmente emocionados.

\- Yo creo que la primera broma hay que hacérsela a Quejicus - dijo Harry sonriendo burlón.

\- Eso está claro Cornamenta - sentencio Regulus.

\- He estado pensando que debemos hablar con Ron y Neville ya. ¿Tú que crees Canuto?

\- Mm… no estoy seguro. Creo que Ron si aceptara, aunque cuando su madre se entere le enviara un vociferador jajajaja.

\- Si… jajajaja de… jajajaja estoy… jajajaja seguro… - aseguro entre risas Harry.

\- Y Neville costara más de convencer, y eso amigo mío se te da mejor a ti señor Cornamenta.

\- Oh, señor Canuto me alaga - dijo haciendo una graciosa reverencia.

\- Sin embargo, no estoy muy seguro de que encaje. Ya sabes a que me refiero, no sabe hacer un abroma al estilo merodeador.

\- Cierto, habrá que buscar a otra persona mejor.

Siguieron hablando hasta llegar a la lechucería, enviaron la carta con Hedwig. Y se dirigieron hacia su primera clase que era Transformaciones. Ya se conocían el castillo entero por que Los Merodeadores se aviando asegurado de enseñárselo en los 11 años antes de entran en Hogwarts.

La clase era muy interesante para la mayoría, pero para Harry y Regulus era simplemente un repaso de lo que sus padres les habían enseñado. James y Sirius eran muy buenos en Transformaciones y les habían enseñado lo útil que era para las bromas.

El día siguió su curso normal. En la cena la gente charlaba animadamente sobre que habían hecho en verano y el primer día de clase. Todos se callaron cuando Dumbledore entro en el Gran Comedor junto con Minerva McGonagall. Esta última llevaba un taburete y al sombrero seleccionador en las manos. Detrás de ellos iba un chico al que nadie conocía salvo Harry y Regulus.

\- ¡Lyall! - exclamaron los dos a la vez.

Se levantaron de sus asientos ante la sorpresa de todos y se abalanzaron sobre Lyall. El chico lo único pudo decir antes de que se tiraran encima él fue:

\- ¡Harry, Regulus!

Después de un rato se levantaron pues por el peso de los tres habían caído al suelo. Harry y Regulus no salían de su sorpresa de ver a su amigo de toda la vida. Aquel que consideraba su primo, aquel que tres años atrás se fue a vivir al extranjero por su PPP (Pequeño Problema Peludo). Remus había considerado haberse ido con él, pero la desaparición de dos hombres lobos habría llamado demasiado la atención del ministerio. Y lo último que querían eran más problemas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Lyall? - pregunto finalmente Regulus.

\- Es que… no te alegras de verme - dijo poniendo cara lobito abandonado.

\- Este es nuestro Lunático - exclamo Harry mientras chocaba la mano con él.

\- Pues veis… - iba a empezar.

\- Señores si nos les importa los demás queremos cenar, luego seguiréis con el reencuentro - dijo McGonagall - y señor Potter, señor Black siéntense. Señor Lupin acompáñeme.

\- ¡Sí, Minnie! - dijeron mientras hacían un saludo militar.

El Gran Comedor se había quedado estático mirando a los chicos que estaban haciendo lo que les habían mandado como si nada hubiera ocurrido. ¿Cómo alguien podía haber llamado así a la profesora McGonagall? Ninguno lo habría esperado jamás. Por otro lado la profesora McGonagall tenía una pequeña e indetectable sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie la llamaba así, desde que Los Merodeadores habían abandonado el colegio. Siempre pensó que cuando se fueran por fin estaría tranquila, pero lo que no se había imaginado es que los echaría de menos todos los días. Pero ahora no tenía tiempo de melancolía, pues ahora tenía a Los Merodeadores 2 en Hogwarts y debía ocuparse de ellos.

\- Lupin, Lyall - llamo.

Lyall se sentó en el taburete y la profesora le puso el sombrero. «Um… um… un Lupin… hacía tiempo que no veia a un Lupin, desde que tu padre se fue. Veo que eres muy parecido a él en casi todo. Inteligente… valiente… leal… te menos precias a ti mismo… Te voy a hacer la misma pregunta que le hice a él hace muchos años. ¿Dónde quieres estar en Ravenclaw o en Gryffindor?» "En Gryffindor… en Gryffindor… con mis amigos… con mi familia" pensó con todas sus fuerzas y el sombrero grito «¡Gryffindor!»

Toda la mesa de los leones aplaudió y vitoreo. Harry y Regulus le hicieron unas reverencias y se sentó junto a ellos. Y así paso la noche con tres amigo reencontrados después de 3 años sin verse, con un nuevo estudiante, con un nuevo Gryffindor, con un nuevo dilema y sobre todo con muchas nuevas bromas.

Pobres Slytherin, no saben lo que se les viene encima con Los Merodeadores 2, pero sobre todo no saben que el cerebro del grupo era el chico que acababa de llegar. Pues lo que yo decía: "Pobres Slytherin" pensaban los tres amigos.


	6. Chapter 6

**6- El reencuentro y algo más.**

Después de la cena los chicos subieron a su habitación en la torre de Gryffindor. Harry y Regulus no cabían en sí de la alegría que les daba ver a su primo en Hogwarts. Los demás alumnos seguían asombrados de como esos chicos habían llamado a la profesora McGonagall. Nada más llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor, los alumnos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, todos menos Harry, Regulus y Lyall.

\- Vosotros tres - les llamo Hermione - ¿Qué estáis planeando?

\- Nada, nada - respondió Regulus.

\- Porque será que no os creo.

\- Pues porque eres una desconfiada, castaña.

\- Déjalo Regulus - interrumpió Harry - solo queremos ponernos al día con nuestro primo.

Hermione se giró hacia Lyall.

\- Perdón, que maleducada soy, no me he presentado - dijo extendiéndole la mano - mi nombre es Hermione Granger.

\- Encantado, soy Lyall Lupin.

Los dos se quedaron mirándose a los ojos con las manos cogidas. Mientras Harry y Regulus hacían grandes esfuerzos para no reírse de la cara de bobo que tenía su amigo.

\- Oh, pero míralos Canuto - empezó Harry -, míralos que monos ellos.

\- Ya te digo Cornamenta, que educados son ellos.

\- Sabes que Canuto.

\- ¿Qué Cornamenta?

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos para dejar a la parejita sola.

\- Sí, yo creo lo mismo.

Cuando se iban a girarse para irse Hermione y Lyall se soltaron las manos. Los dos estaban sonrojados, Hermione subió corriendo las escaleras de las chicas hacia su habitación. Mientras que Lyall tuvo que soportar las burlas de sus amigos.

\- ¡Ya, parar ya!

\- Vale… vale… - consiguió decir Regulus.

\- Bueno… cuéntanos - le pidió Harry.

\- Pues… como ya sabéis me fui hace tres años por mi PPP. Mi padre quería venir conmigo, pero los vuestros lo convencieron de que la desaparición de dos personas con el PPP sería demasiado sospechoso. Me fui a América, allí estuve con una familia de magos cuyo hijo fue asesinado por un hombre lobo. Eran muy majos y me cuidaron muy bien, vivían cerca de un bosque y cuando había luna llena me soltaban allí. Hace una semana recibí una carta de mi padre, junto con una de Hogwarts. Me invitaban a venir aquí a estudiar, y yo tenía muchas ganas de volver a veros a vosotros y los demás. Acepte inmediatamente, Dumbledore vino a recogerme ayer y pase al día de ayer con mi padre y los vuestros. Esta mañana vino otra vez Dumbledore a buscarme y me trajo aquí.

Harry y Regulus habían escuchado todo callados y sin interrumpir. Estaban absortos en lo que contaba su primo.

\- Siento no haberos enviado cartas, pero me dijeron que era muy peligroso.

\- No te preocupes - le dijo Regulus poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

\- Si eso, lo importante es que estés aquí.

Los tres se sonrieron entre ellos, todos pensaban lo mismo. Los Merodeadores 2 estaban juntos de nuevo. Y se lo iban a pasar muy bien juntos en sus años en Hogwarts, y con esa idea metida en su cabeza los tres se fueron a dormir.


	7. Chapter 7

**7-** **El Cuarto Miembro De Los Merodeador 2.**

A la mañana siguiente ya todos se habían levantado menos Regulus y Ron que seguían durmiendo plácidamente. Tardaron 10 minutos en despertarlos y bajaron corriendo a desayunar. En cuanto entraron la gente los empezó a señalar y a hablar sobre ellos. Se dirigieron hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaron al lado de Hermione y de Neville.

\- Vale chicos - dijo Lyall -, ¿que habéis hecho el día que yo no estuve para ser tan populares?

\- ¿Nosotros? Nada… - dijeron Harry y Regulus.

\- ¿Cómo que nada? Cuando veníamos hacia el castillo en los botes se tiraron al lago y luego tiraron a Ron y a Neville - explico Hermione.

\- Joder, castaña - se quejó Regulus - no podías mantener la boca cerrada ¿no?

\- Pues no Black, no podía - le contesto fríamente.

Empezaron a hablar de cosas de clase hasta que Harry le dio un codazo a Regulus.

\- ¿Cuándo crees que deberíamos preguntárselo?

\- No lo sé… Pero tiene que ser antes de que hagamos alguna broma, sino los demás no se lo tomaron en serio como parte de Los Merodeadores 2.

\- ¿Selo decimos ahora a Lunático?

\- Sí, quiero saber qué opina él.

Según fueron terminando de desayunar los alumnos iban dirigiéndose a sus clases. Los de primero de Gryffindor tenían Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras con los de Ravenclaw. Cuando salían del comedor Harry y Regulus se llevaron a Lyall a parte.

\- Cornamenta, Canuto ¿Qué ocurre? - pregunto.

\- Lunático tenemos que hablar sobre el cuarto miembro de Los Merodeadores 2.

\- Si yo también quería preguntaros eso, nos falta Colagusano.

\- Tenemos a alguien en mente - dijo Regulus.

\- Estáis pensando en Ron ¿no?

\- Joder lunático tu siempre lo sabes todo o que - le dijo Harry.

\- Es que sois muy predecibles…

\- Si, si - le interrumpieron los dos a la vez - y… ¿Qué te parece?

\- Me parece bien, creo que encaja perfectamente con el perfil de Los Merodeadores 2.

Se dirigieron a clase DCAO y al finalizar la clase se llevaron a Ron con ellos a otra habitación. Harry abrió la puerta con "Alohomora" y entraron. Dentro sentaron a Ron en una silla y se colocaron a su alrededor.

\- Ya debes saber quiénes somos ¿no? - le dijo Regulus.

\- Si, sois Los Merodeadores 2.

\- Bien, tenemos una oferta que hacerte - le dijo Harry -, nos falta un integrante más y queremos que seas tú.

\- ¿Queréis que sea parte de Los Merodeadores 2? - pregunto sorprendido.

\- Si, ¿aceptas? - le pregunto Lyall.

\- No sé yo… mi madre da mucho miedo - dijo.

\- ¡Oh venga ya! - dijo Harry - Tu estuviste cuando me mandaron el vociferador, escuchaste los gritos de mi madre y los de la madre de Regulus. Acaso tu madre ¿puede ser peor?

\- Mi madre es pelirroja, y las pelirrojas tienen mal carácter.

\- Tu madre es pelirroja y ¿Qué? La madre de Harry también lo es y su abuela, y su bisabuela, y su tatarabuela, y su tataratatarabuela, y su…

\- Creo que ya lo ha pillado Canuto - le corto Lyall.

\- ¿Todas las mujeres de tu familia son pelirrojas? - pregunto asombrado.

\- Pues sí, y todas de muy mal carácter - le dijo -, pero tú no pienses en eso. Tú piensa en lo que vas a conseguir.

\- ¿Y qué voy a conseguir? - pregunto dudoso.

\- 3 amigos para toda la vida… - le dijo Lyall.

\- …vas a divertirte a lo grande… - continúo Regulus.

\- …vas a ser famoso en Hogwarts… - dijo Harry.

\- …y sobre todo, piensa en las chicas que vas a conseguir - terminaron los tres a la vez - ¿aceptas?

\- Está bien acepto.

Harry, Regulus y Lyall se miraron y sonrieron lo habían conseguido. Harry se metió la mano en la túnica y saco el mapa del merodeador. Luego saco la varita seguido de Regulus y Lyall, luego la saco Ron.

\- Colocar la varita sobre el pergamino y decir: "Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas".

Los cuatro colocaron la varita sobre el pergamino y dijeron la frase. Nada más acabar en el pergamino apareció una inscripción: _"_ _Los señores Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta, los proveedores de ayuda mágica a los traviesos se enorgullecen en presentar el Mapa del Merodeador"_ Y después apareció el mapa de todo Hogwarts con los nombres de todas las personas en los respectivos lugares en los que estaban en ese mismo instante.

\- Este mapa junto con la capa son las herramientas más valiosas de Los Merodeadores - le explico Regulus a Ron.

\- ¿capa? - pregunto.

Regulus le hizo un gesto a Harry y este volvió a meterse la mano en la capa para esta vez sacar un capa. Se la pasó a Ron el cual la cogió con sumo cuidado, la capa tenía un tacto como a agua.

\- ¿Es una capa invisible? - los otros asintieron - ¿De dónde la habéis casado?

\- Es una herencia de los Potter, durante generaciones se ha pasado de padres a hijos. Es una capa invisible única - explico Harry.

\- Hay gente que dice que es la capa de Ignotus Peverell, ya que los Potter son descendientes de los Peverell - sentencio Regulus.

Salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron corriendo a la clase de herbología que tenían con los Hufflepuff, ya que si no iban a llegar tarde.


	8. Chapter 8

**8- Los Merodeadores 2 de dan a conocer**

Cruzaron los jardines a la carrera hasta llegar al invernadero número 3. La profesora Sproutt ya había empezado con la clase y se molesto por la interrupción de los 4. Aun así los dejo pasar y continúo sin más con la clase. Tras las dos horas que duró la clase de Herbologia los chicos decidieron hacerle una visita a Hagrid.

La cabaña de Hagrid no quedaba demasiado alegada de los invernaderos asique llegaron enseguida. Harry llamo a la puerta e inmediatamente se empezaron a oír aullidos desde el interior. Pocos segundos después la puerta se abrió rebelando a un hombre gigantesco que se encontraba al otro lado.

Saludo a los chicos y les hizo pasar. Ellos se sentaron alrededor de una mesa redonda, mientras Hagrid repartía té en unas tazas enormes, que bien podían haber sido cubos, y las repartía en la mesa. Seguidamente le se sentó también y miro a los visitantes con una sonrisa.

Bien podría haber viajado al pasado, exactamente al año 1972. A los momentos en los que Los Merodeadores le venían a visitar y a contar sus ideas para las próximas bromas. O a los años posteriores cuando venían y hablaban de cierta pelirroja y cierta rubia que les daban calabazas.

Era justamente eso lo que le venía a la cabeza al semi-gigante en esos momentos. Cualquiera que hubiera estado en esa época en Hogwarts se hubiera asustado del parecido de la escena. Al fin y al cabo, tenía delante a una réplica exacta de James Potter con los ojos de Lily Evans, un replica casi exacta de Sirius Black con los ojos y el color de piel de Marlene McKinnon y una réplica de Remus Lupin con el pelo más rubio. Lo único que desentonaba en esa escena y le recordaba a Hagrid que no había viajo al pasado era el pelirrojo. Ya que Ron Weasley no se parecía en nada a Peter Pettigrew.

\- ¿Hagrid…? ¿Sigues aquí…? - pregunto Regulus mientras pasaba su mano delante de la cara del suchodicho.

\- ¿Eh? Si… si, estoy aquí - le respondio saliendo de sus pensamientos - y ¿para que habéis venido aquí?

\- Solo veníamos a saludarte, ya al bajar del tren no nos dio mucho tiempo a hablar y luego… - le comento Harry.

\- Luego os tuve que echar la bronca por haber saltado al lago, si lo recurdo perfectamente - les dijo mientras Harry y Regulus sonreían recordando el momento - por cierto me alegro de verte Liall.

\- A mi también me alegra verte.

Siguieron hablando durante un rato hasta que Ron decidió volver al castillo ya que no entendía las cosas de las que estaban hablando. Cuando se fue el rumbo de la conversación cambio totalmente. Empezaron a hablar de lo que Liall estuvo haciendo los últimos 3 años en el extranjero. No podían hablar de eso con Ron delante, ya que este no conocía el PPP (pequeño problema peludo) de Liall, todavía no tenían tanta confianza y no sabían cómo racionaría si se enterara.

Hablaron durante toda la tarde sobre la familia que había acogido a Liall, sus transformaciones (que cada vez eran menos dolorosas, pero que aun así seguían doliendo), los estudios, sus familias, las bromas, las chicas, los compañeros de dormitorio, los planes…

Cuando miraron la hora se dieron cuenta de que los demás debían de estar cenado en el Gran Comedor. Hagrid decidió acompañarlos para que no les echaran la bronca y al llegar a las puertas del castillo se despidieron. Entraron y se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Estaban a punto de empezar a comer cuando se escuchó un estallido en la mesa de Slythering.

Todos giraron a mirar y empezaron a reírse. Draco Malfoy estaba entero cubierto de pintura de color rojo y amarillo. A los chicos se les había olvidado que le habían puesto un hechizo a la capa de Draco. Era un hechizo muy simple y a la vez muy complicado.

Simple porque se activaba cada vez que insultaba a un Gryffindor y difícil porque era casi imposible identificarlo. El hechizo no desaparecía hasta que la persona se quitara la prenda de ropa que estaba hechizada. Se lo habían puesto en la mañana después de hablar con Ron, se lo habían encontrado insultando a un compañero de su casa y decidieron vengarse.

Después de cenar y de reírse se levantaron. Se encaminaron hacia la puerta del Gran Comedor con el estruendo de los demás compañeros que los aplaudían y los vitoreaban. Ellos solo sonreían, habían cumplido su objetivo. No llevaban ni una semana en el castillo y ya todo el mundo los conocía, todos sabían quiénes eran Los Merodeadores 2. Y lo mejor de todos los profesores no les podían castigar ya que no tenían pruebas.

Ese había sido un muy buen dia para los chicos.


	9. Chapter 9

**9- Los meses siguientes**

Los meses se pasaron volando en el castillo Hogwarts de magia y hechicería. Las clases ivan y venian, en un instante estabas en clase transformaciones con la profesora McGonagall y en otro estabas tranquilamente sentado en la orilla del lago descansando.

Y aunque Hogwarts sea un colegio lleno de magos, seguiendo un colegio lleno de adolescentes hormonales y se caracterizaba con las charlas entre amigos. Bien, podrian ser un grupo de jovenes discutiendo si Piper Roland de Hufflepuff estaba más buena que Sandy Foull de Ravenclaw. O un pequeño grupo de chicas discutiendo si los jugadores del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin eran mas guapos de los del equipo de Gryffindor.

Pero para cuatro alumnos de primer curso eso no tenia importancia, pues las clases eran demasiado faciles para ellos (o bueno para la mayoria de ellos) y los cuchicheos eran una perdida de tiempo. La mayoria era sobre ellos: las bromas que harían, los castigos que tendrian, los vociferadores que recibirian, las apuestas...

O las apuestas. Pocas semanas despues de su primera broma, los alumnos mayores de tres de las casas habian montado un club de apuestas ilegales sobre todo lo que se referia a Los Merodeadores 2. Que iban desde las más absurdas como que ropa se pondrian, quien se levantaria primero, quien comeria más... hasta las más complicadas como quien se declararia primero, quien pillarian en la siguiente broma...

Pero dos de ellos de destacaron sobre los otros, ya que ambos habian conseguido algo inaudito. En su primera clase de vuelo sobre escobas (a la que Harry y Regulus fueron obligados a asistir, pese a sus explicaciones de lo capacitados que eran sobre una escoba) Neville fue herido despues de caer desde una altura de unos 20 metros y de lesionarse solamente la muñeca izquierda (cosa que sorprendio a muchos, porque ¡vamos! vale que fueran magos, pero seguian siendo 20 metros) y Draco le robo su recordadora.

Resumiendo que el idiota de Quejicus se monto en su escoba jactandose de ser un profesional de vuelo (aunque la profesora Hooch le habia corregido su postura no hacia ni 5 minutos antes) y reto a Harry a que recuperara la recordadora. Harry se monto en su escoba y volo hacia Draco, quien presa del miedo lanzo la recodadora. Pero en vez de ir hacia Cornamenta (direción hacia la que su brazo señalaba) fue diractamente hacia atras y cuando estaba apunto de estrellarse contra el suelo volo directamente hacia arriba.

Regulus siguiendo en ejemplo de su mejor amigo también se había montado sobre su escoba y cuando vio la recordadora volando directamente hacia él, con la ayuda de una rama de un árbol (que extrañamente tenia forma de bate de beisbol) la mando volacia hacia arriba. Harry se lanzo en picado y la intercepto en el aire.

La profesora McGonagall salio del castillo y los llevo hacia su despacho, murmurando todo el camino sobre _"muchachos irresponsables"_ y _"iguales que sus padres"_. Luego les presento a Oliver Hood, capitan del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Y tras asegurarles que no les iban a expulsar incluyo a ambos en el equipo. Y así Harry se combirtió en buscador, mientras que Regulus en bateador de reserba, siendo ambos los jugadores más jovenes del último siglo.

Después, de eso no paso nada memorable, las clases acabaron, los amigos se despedian, les mandaban deberes... Y allí estaban nuestros cuatro protagonistas sentados tranquilamente en un compartimento del tren que los llevaba de vuelo a Londres. Donde sus padres estarían esperandolos para pasar las vacaciones de navidad en familia.


End file.
